It Doesn't Stay
by Leveragefan101
Summary: Jax had gotten drunk extremely drunk and went off to different bars on the strip, having wanted a different scenery than the clubhouse, it was there that he met Cordy. One long night and now she is in Charming. Pre-Series.


Walking into the mechanic shop, she couldn't believe she was doing this. This had to be worse than any confession she has made so far. Six buses and seventeen hours later she had arrived at her destination, one that now looking at it she wished she could be back on the bus because there she had an idea of what to say, looking up at the building that hopefully housed the person she was looking for she had lost all words she was going to say.

Knocking on the steel door, she waited for the dark brunette with thick blonde highlights to look up, steeling herself for asking the question that would decide if she was going to have more time than the seventeen previous hours. The woman looked up, "what can I do for you, darlin'?"

"I was wondering if Jax Teller was working today?"

"What do you need?"

"I need to tell him something," running a hand through her sun-bleached blonde hair.

The woman eyed her for a good minute, nodding in what Cordy hoped was approval, "he's in the garage."

"Thank you."

A minute later, and six guys staring now at her as she walked up behind Jax, even almost three months later she couldn't forget what he looked like, and considering all the other mechanics where big and burly or not blonde, even if she had a vague idea of what he looked like there was no mistaking which one was Jax Teller.

She spoke with trepidation, "Jax Teller," her voice fluctuating making it sound as if she was questioning the name.

The blonde turned, his eyes drifting over her like it had done the last time they saw each other, a self-assured smirk on his face, as if he knew he could have anything he wanted if he flashed his smile, "what can I do for you darlin'?"

"I was hoping … I need to talk to you in private," Cordy watched as his smirk grew.

Moving around her, he placed his hand at the small of her back, "Let's take it to the clubhouse then."

As he led he in the direction of the clubhouse, she could hear the voices of the other mechanic, 'It's always Jax.' 'When she's done with him, I wouldn't mind a ride.'

"Ignore them darlin'," Jax spoke, "I feel were not on equal ground yet, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Cordy," she looked up with her baby blue eyes to see his darker shade of blue, her name apparently didn't register because his face didn't show any sign or he was really good at hiding his tells, she doubted it, she was a dealer at a casino, she knew every tell in the book, and if she waited long enough even the most reserved became open books.

She was led into what she believed was his dorm room; it was dirty and smelled of sex, cigarettes, and alcohol. "So what did you need to tell me?"

"I'm … you're … we're having a baby."

It took a minute but he finally uttered out a 'uh.'

"I'm pregnant, you're the father."

"You're lying!" Jax rebutted, the words falling out quickly, but taking a second to actually register he knew it was a good possibility, he might not remember the girl, but that wasn't impossible, he's slept with hundreds of women.

Pulling out a small picture from her pocket, she had spent a good portion since getting it looking at it, "I'm not," handing it, and his eyes went wide.

"How do I know it's mine?"

"Because your the only person I've slept with," that was something she was proud of, that before her girls gone wild moment that ended with her in a bed with a stranger, this particular stranger, she had been a virgin, one that would of laughed at anyone who decided that having sex with a stranger was not going to lead to anything. Case and point, the picture of the tiny baby in her womb, that Jax hadn't stopped staring at.

"Really?"

"Yep, it helps that it was on our wedding night, thanks for not coming to the annulment," ending the statement with a sarcastic smile, because that was a fun one. She had stood at City Hall for five hours waiting for him to annul the marriage that had happened in an alcoholic haze, one she swore was never going to happen again.

"Cordy, Cordy … oh crap," and there was the eyes widening, the smirk falling from his face.

"You remember now."

"Fuck."

"So how was that lawyer because I haven't got anything telling me you started the process at all. And I've probably annoyed the City Hall people with asking, every day for the past two and half months."

"When did you find out about the baby?"

"Two days ago, right after I told my mother she kicked me out, doesn't want to be living with a baby."

"So you're keeping it?" his blue eyes searching her face for an answer.

"Yes, my question is if you want to be in your kid's life?"

It took all of a minute for him to come to the same conclusion as her, "Yes."

"Alright. Well I need to find a place to live and a job."

"You're moving to Charming?"

"I was excommunicated, this pregnancy means I cant go back."

"Excommunicated from what?" that sounded final and wrong.

"My entire life back in Vegas, I can't work there because I'm having a baby, therefore I don't have a place to live. Here is the only option, unless you want me not to live in Charming? You have another wife or something?"

Jax processed that, it had been four years since Tara left Charming, four years of endless nameless faceless sex and alcohol, thinking about it he's surprised this is the first time someone has come to him saying he is a father. "No, just you."

"Alright, well if you could point me in the direction of a motel and maybe a place that is hiring that would be awesome."

"Gemma would know; she's in the office."

"Okay."

* * *

Walking back into the office, she could feel Gemma's eyes on her, "Jackson."

"Ma," Cordy's eyes went between the two, this was her mother in law, and today got that much more awkward. "This is Cordy, she was wondering if you knew if a place was hiring."

"This your new girlfriend Jax?" Gemma spoke her eyes roaming up and down all 5'4 of Cordy, from the black converse to the spaghetti strapped flowy white lace shirt, to the minimalistic make up that highlighted her sun kissed tan skin to the dirty blonde hair that fell to mid back.

"Wife actually," no smirk, no hint that he was pulling Gemma's leg. Gemma froze at that, she had been so worried that Jax would never get over Tara, the bitch that had tried to take her son away from his legacy, from _her_.

"When that happen?"

Jax looked over at Cordy at that, he remembered vaguely that morning after when she had freaked out at the actions of the night before, he had no doubt that she was telling the truth because her panic wasn't able to be faked, he had been with a lot of women and most would die to be called _Mrs. Teller_, she had asked for an annulment within the first two minutes of him waking up. "Memorial Day weekend."

Gemma remembered that weekend, she had got Clay to call Jax the Friday before telling him he needed to be in Charming the next day or else, that the idea of Vegas trips almost every weekend wasn't flying anymore, that he had a responsibility to the club. She remembered that Jax had said he had something he needed to get done, but Opie and Happy were sent down to bring him back, riding into the parking lot just as the Memorial Day festivities were going to begin. "Oh. Why didn't you tell me _Jackson_?" stressing his name, how could he not tell her he had married someone.

"Didn't think about it," Jax answered with a shrug, he had drank more that weekend and if Cordy hadn't shown up today he probably wouldn't even been able to recall that he was a married man.

"Why is it coming up now?"

Jax smirked at that, his want to surprise the woman who never could be surprised by his stunts, "she's pregnant."

"Is it yours?" judgy brown eyes glared down at the woman that was still next to Jax, his hand still at the small of her back.

"Yeah, ma." He of course would get a paternity test, but as of now the kid was his till proven otherwise.

Cordy stayed quiet at the questions, she didn't want enemies in what would be her new town, especially since this was her mother in law, the grandmother of her baby. This wasn't her place; give her direct question and she would answer truthfully. At this point she just wanted to lie down on a bed, a real bed, because the short catnap on the bus wasn't comfortable, yawning at the thought.

It was then that Gemma turned her dark brown eyes to her, "so why show up now? Looking for money?"

Cordy shook her head at that before speaking, "no, he deserves to know he was going to have a kid running around." And she believed that, her own father wasn't the best, but he had at least had known about her. "I don't need him providing for me, I've been doing that for myself for a long time."

Gemma nodded at that, she expected no less that her son would get a girl pregnant, knew that when she caught him having sex at fourteen. Her cursory look over Cordy, gave her a good understanding of what the girl was. She dealt with too many two faced crow eaters not to be able to sniff out the bad ones, Tara had been horrible, for the main reason that she wanted Jax out of the club, away from Charming. Cordy didn't look the type to trap her son for status, to be the next Queen of SAMCRO, mainly because she wasn't in a halter-top and booty shorts clinging to Jax as if he would breathe for her, like so many other crow eaters did. Gemma could see the girl's arms and she didn't have track marks, her eyes weren't going off into the distance buzzed from some other narcotic or drink. She was healthy looking, not looking for her next big score or expecting someone to pamper her.

"Well it looks like we'll be house hunting," she smirked at the wide-eyed stares of the two newlyweds, "you think I would let my grandchild live in the dorms?" Because she knew if she left it up to Jax, they would be living in the clubhouse dorm, or Cordy would be living in an apartment, because Gemma seriously doubted the girl could make enough to support herself and the baby on what would most likely be waitressing money.

Jax nodded, learning long ago not to argue with his mother especially if she already gave a reason for doing something. Cordy nodded as well because she could already sense that Gemma was used to being listened to and obeyed, she was a matriarch.

Gemma smiled, happy that she got her way, "well let's get going then, where's you car?"

"I rode the bus," Cordy answered.

"Where's your stuff?"

"My duffle is right outside," with that Jax let go of her for the first time in the whole conversation, and retrieved the black duffle, he was surprised at the lightness of the bag.

"This all you own?" Jax inquired.

"Yes."

"Really?" Gemma questioned, that didn't look big enough to hold her shoe collection.

"Yeah, it's all I need," Cordy answered, she was minimalistic in what she had, the most expensive thing she owned was her laptop.

"Okay, well we'll add shopping to the list," Gemma spoke with finality, grabbing Cordy's wrist, "we have a long day ahead of us, Jackson go get the prospect to clean your dorm."

Jax gave an easy smile down at Cordy, "see you later tonight … wifey."

Cordy gave a small smile of her own at that, laughing slightly at the joke, as she let Gemma pull her towards a car.

* * *

Once the doors of Gemma's SUV closed, Cordy waited for a real inquisition to start, she wasn't naive enough to think that Gemma didn't have questions, why else would she take her shopping."So how did you two meet," the question was asked not eleven seconds after the car was turned on.

"On the strip."

"Vegas, so you're the girl that was keeping him company down there."

An eye quirk and confusion for a millisecond, "no we got married the same night we met, we were both drunk, I don't really remember how we got to the church." She knew exactly what the wedding was like, the video that they apparently had paid for was sent to her a week later. Showing a very inebriated couple laughing and kissing all the way through the ceremony, and a Elvis judge pronouncing them husband and wife. Jax had called him Bobby a few times, which seemed to make Jax laugh harder in those moments. The few people in the room were people she knew, the people she had gone out with until Jax showed up apparently. They were drunk as well but Cordy had noticed not as drunk as her, they could of stopped her, pushed her to do an one night stand instead of a marriage, Jax seemed the type to be willing to have casual sex, she doubted he would have had a problem with the idea.

Gemma was surprised most girls would make the night seem more special, that it had been a whirlwind romance type, "so when did you find out about the pregnancy?"

"Two days ago."

"Why are you wanting to stay in Charming, why not go back to Vegas?"

"Excommunicated."

Brown eyes turned sharply to the younger girl, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that because I'm pregnant, I can't go back to Vegas or I'll be killed."

"Shit, you married or something?"

"To Jax, no my mother was in with the wrong crowd, they learn of this pregnancy and they'll use it as leverage, which makes no sense."

"Why?"

"My mother wouldn't care, she was the one to kick me out when I told her I was pregnant."

"So why keep the baby?" She was generally curious, this baby meant Cordy's entire world ended at the blue line.

"It's my baby, my flesh and blood. I'm not letting something that isn't my fault affect my life anymore," spoke vehemently if it was one thing she would fight for it was this baby, this baby would _never_ experience the life she grew up in.

"Alright, so you really have no other clothes?" Gemma was still baffled by that.

"I'm not materialistic, I have enough."

"Not for being introduced into the club as Jax's wife."

"I filed for an annulment, he just needs to call his lawyer and get his side of the paperwork done."

"When you do that?"

"The Tuesday after Memorial Day, he was supposed to meet me then to file with me."

Gemma started formulating at that, Cordy and the baby would be the best reason for Jax to settle down, she had started to think that she would need to get Wendy and Jax together, but this was better, Cordy wasn't a crow eater with a drug problem like Wendy, she was already married to Jax with a baby on the way. She just needed Jax and Cordy to see it _her_ way.

* * *

It was two hours later, that they both sat down at a diner, Gemma having learned that shopping wasn't going to be a thing she could share with her new daughter in law, Cordy looked at the boutiques and stores as if they would burn her. Stating that she was pregnant and therefore would be in a different size in less than a two-month span. And the clothes that she did seem to like weren't what Gemma would call biker princess material; there was no dark colors, no skintight outfits, no leather.

So it was a welcome relief to both to sit at the diner, Gemma did learn that Cordy loved to learn new things, because once Gemma let it slip that she was the new biker princess after Cordy had even refused to try on the skintight black leather dress. She asked a multitude of questions, Gemma could tell Cordy worded them so that Gemma wouldn't feel threatened at someone being too nosy, only asking things like proper etiquette or stuff that anyone who had lived in Charming would know.

Thank you for reading. Please Review.


End file.
